Wonderwall
by FionaRhiannon
Summary: When Student Bella moves to England to study, She meets the Cullens. Before long Bella finds out the secrets of their past that trouble them - and some aren't so far behind them. But when Bella falls in love, can she save them, or will she be the one to rip this family further apart? Rated M for Language and Lemons In future chapters A/H Non-canon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **

All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc are property of their respective owners. The original plot is my own creation.

I am in no way associated with the owners or creators of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N;**

****Firstly, i would like to send a huge, very well deserved THANK YOU to my Beta, Nachos4Children. I love her so much! Thank you for all your hard work darling *huggles*

(Any mistakes in this posting are my own)

So. Here's my new Carlisle/Bella story.

Hope you enjoy!

I'm not too sure how often updates will be because i just started at college, but i will try update as soon as i can!

I guess all i really have left to say is - Enjoy!

* * *

Fumbling around in the dark, I found the offensive object and glared at it with blurry eyes. It was ringing, that much I could tell, so I quickly answered – whoever was calling me at this hour had better have a good excuse…

"What?" I grumbled, rolling onto my back and rubbing a hand over my forehead.

"Isabella - it's Carlisle."

I shot up, and immediately began to apologise for being so rude.

"Bella…" he croaked, silencing me – he sounded so broken. "It's Edward."

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"He's – there's - he's in hospital," he stuttered, and I found myself nodding as I struggled out of bed and flicked my lamp on.

"I'll see you there," I told him as I jumped around to pull my loose jogging bottoms on.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I nodded again. Clearly, being woken made me forget how phones worked.

"Very sure. See you soon," I said as I pulled a hoodie from the end of my bed and began putting it on as I ended the call.

Dialing the number of a local taxi firm, I grabbed a hair band and dragged my hair up into a rough pony tail. "As soon as possible, please," I almost begged as I opened the doors leading to my small balcony and stepped out into the cool night air.

I paced as I waited for the car to pull up downstairs, and as my phone rang once on call back, I quickly locked the door before jumping in the car and telling him my destination.

The roads were quiet, and it took no time at all to get to the hospital – there was only one in the city with an accident and emergency department, so I knew exactly where Edward and Carlisle would be.

After pulling up outside, I paid the driver quickly, hopefully leaving him a good tip, and hurried inside, and asked the desk where Edward was. When I reached the corridor they directed me to, I spotted Carlisle, pacing.

His blond hair was messy, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, a few top buttons undone. Carefully, I approached him where he paused near a door, his head now against the wall, and I touched his shoulder gently.

His head shot round, and he looked at me for a moment before I took him into my arms and held him tight. "He looks so broken," he choked out, and I swallowed hard.

"What happened?" I asked, and Carlisle took a step backwards.

"All they know is that his car hit a tree, and he wasn't wearing a belt…" and he choked off, pulling further away from me and resuming his pacing. I winced at his description.

I took a step towards him again, when the door he had been pacing near opened. Carlisle straightened quickly, and a doctor stepped out.

"Dr. Cullen," he said, stepping towards him. "Edward is stable, but still in a rather critical condition. He suffered a TBI – traumatic brain injury - which caused the brain tissue to swell, and his body's response to the injury increased swelling, causing cerebral edema – swelling to the brain," the doctor added, looking to me quickly before back at Carlisle. "We performed a procedure in theatre called a ventriculostomy. A surgeon cut a small hole in the skull and inserted a plastic drain tube so cerebrospinal fluid can be drained from inside the brain, helping to relieve the pressure. He's also received some oxygen treatment, so the brain isn't starved of any."

Gasping, Carlisle fell back into a nearby chair, his hands gripping the arms and turning his knuckles white. "Will… there be damage?" he asked quietly as he stared at the floor.

"It's difficult to say at this time, but we'll know more when he wakes up."

Carlisle just nodded as he began biting his nails.

"Can we see him?" I asked in a small voice, and the doctor nodded.

"Th- thank you," I muttered, and with another nod he left. Bending down in front of Carlisle, I took his hands and knelt before him in silence for a few moments while he silently cried, and I ran my thumbs gently over his knuckles. "Why don't we go see him?" I suggested softly as I rubbed his shaking hands.

Slowly, Carlisle rose and waited for me before entering Edward's room.

Machines beeped, and lines and wires were hooked into to him. I gasped at the sight of my best friend. A tube was in his mouth, and a machine aided his breathing. Gauze covered most of his head, cuts and bruises forming the rest. His hospital gown was open to reveal a bandage covering most of the left half of his chest, and his legs and one arm were bandaged up, too.

I took Carlisle's arm as he staggered to his son's side, letting go once he sat down.

Moving to stand at the back of the room, I watched quietly as Carlisle cried some more by his son's side. He just sat, stroking what bit of Edward's hair poked out of the bandage.

It didn't take a moment for my own tears to fall as I looked at my broken best friend.

But I wasn't as quiet though, and when a sob escaped, Carlisle turned to look at me before motioning me over. Taking a seat on the edge of Edward's bed, I held his cut hand gently, but squeezed Carlisle's with my other. To me, this was a thing of really violent movies. I'd never had to witness it for real before, and I hoped I'd never have to again.

Here lay my best friend, the person I had been joking with hours earlier, all bruised and battered. I prayed I'd wake from this nightmare soon.

At some point in the night, we moved to the chairs that sat at the side of Edward's bed and just watched him - listening to the beeps of the machines, staring as his chest continued to rise and fall.

I had lost all track of time, only vaguely aware that I had arrived at the hospital around 1am, and at some point, Carlisle got up and left to answer a call at the nurse's station from a frantic Alice, Edward's twin sister, who was currently away in Paris on a university study trip, and had just received at least two dozen messages from her Dad. I didn't hear him come back, however, and when I woke, I was wrapped in a soft blanket and could just hear a nurse's gentle, reassuring words from nearby.

Looking around, I rubbed my eyes – so it hadn't all been some bad dream.

Yawning, stretching, and sighing, I sat up and looked over at Carlisle who was thanking the nurse with the smallest of forced smiles.

"Morning," he whispered, and I searched around for my phone. Feeling it in my pocket, I quickly pulled it out and checked the time – 11am.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry!" I apologised, feeling awful that I had managed to sleep while he probably spent the night driving himself crazy.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured me, a genuine smile creeping up. "I'm sorry I dragged you out in the middle of the night."

"Oh, don't worry about that - I'm glad you did." I pushed the blanket off and stood up, stretching again before folding and setting it on the chair. "No change then?" I asked stupidly, and he shook his head. "And Alice?"

"She was getting the first train home. Her tutor understands, of course, so she dropped everything and rushed back to pack. She should be here this evening."

I nodded and smiled, glad she was on her way home. They would certainly need each other for this.

"There's some water on the side if you'd like a drink. I bought a bottle at the vending machine – it doesn't taste too good from the tap here," he told me as I spotted the bottle and reached for it. I took a few large swallows before replacing the cap and setting it back down. "I was going to pop home – the nurse says he's stable for now, and they'll call me as soon as anything changes. I just need to shower and sort cover out for work. Would you like a lift home?" he added.

"Would you mind?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I don't want you going out of your way," I added, but he smiled.

"It's no problem, especially after all you've done for me tonight."

Thanking him, I turned back to Edward. "Do you mind much if I visit him?" I wondered as I stroked Edward's arm.

"Not at all," he replied as he stood up. "Are you ready to go now?"

"I am," I breathed as I bent down to place a kiss on a small part of Edward's cheek that wasn't cut or bandaged up. "I'll be back soon," I whispered to him before making my way to the door. Carlisle, too, placed a kiss on his son's cheek before once again asking the nurse to call him if there was any change.

The drive to my flat was silent until we arrived. As we pulled up to the curb, I searched my pockets for my keys, only to come up short.

"Shit, shit, shit," I grumbled to myself as my head fell back against the head rest.

"Problem?" Carlisle asked, and I swore I could hear amusement in his voice.

"I left my keys inside."

Smirking just a little bit, Carlisle offered me their guest room and pulled off again as I thanked him many times before calling my landlord to try get a spare key.

"Tomorrow?!" I repeated in disbelief as he explained he was out of town and could only get to me the next day.

"You're more than welcome to stay," Carlisle mouthed, and I smiled as I agreed to a time to meet the landlord at the flat. "You can shower at ours and borrow some of Alice's clothes," he said as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Thank you so much, I don't mean to be a pain," I mumbled as I settled into the comfy leather seat.

"No, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me," he said as he put his hand on top of mine and squeezed gently.

"Anytime," I whispered before he took his hand back and the rest of the drive across town was done in silence.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, Carlisle worried over making a quick call to see if everything was still fine before he jumped in the shower.

I went into Alice's room and rummaged through her large wardrobe full of designer clothes until I finally came across a pair of jeans and a plain t shirt, then jumped in the shower myself in the second bathroom.

Wrapping my wet hair in a towel, I made my way across the hall and stopped at Edward's bedroom, the door slightly ajar. Slowly, I pushed it open and stepped inside.

His bed was still messy and this made me laugh. To say how vain Edward could be and how he had to have his hair just right - his clothes perfect, you'd expect some kind of OCD. But he was the messiest person I knew - it still made me giggle like a child when he left his plate and bowl in the living room and Carlisle would scold him like a child for it...

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I'd hardly realized I'd been crying until i felt the salty drop on my lips.

I walked around his room looking at everything I already knew so well like his wall of photos - all his friends and family. A couple of Edward and I were in there, and I stared at one. It had been taken just two months ago, in the back garden on what I was told was a rare sunny day. We were both smiling up at the camera Alice held above us, her reflection smiling down in our sunglasses, his arm tightly around my bare shoulder. In this picture, I could see how pale I'd gotten since moving here.

Sighing, I wiped my cheeks and turned to head back to the spare room, leaving Edward's just as it was.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and was surprised to see a busy Carlisle in the kitchen.

"I made us lunch - I didn't know if you would be hungry, but... eating seems like something I should do," he shrugged.

"Gotta keep our energy up," I mumbled, and he nodded as we took our seats. As we ate, he spoke about his work before asking me how my studies were coming on.

"We're currently discussing issues in developmental psychology," I told him before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrow raised - his curiosity piqued.

Swallowing, I continued. "Well, there are major questions surrounding it. For example - is development due more to genetics or environment?"

"Hmm, Nature vs. Nurture," he muttered, seeming to think on it

I waited, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"There are some philosophers such as Plato and Descartes who believe that some ideas are inborn... and I think I'd agree with that," he said.

I smiled. "Yes, but there are thinkers such as John Locke that argued the concept of _tabula rasa_- the belief that your mind is a blank state at birth, and our experience determines our knowledge."

Carlisle stopped chewing for a moment, thinking this through before nodding and smiling a little.

We stood up from the breakfast bar, and Carlisle took my plate and placed it in the sink before we moved into the living room to settle down on the couch. "Is that where you stand on the issue?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I can see both points, but I believe maybe there's an interaction between these two forces that causes development. I mean, there are some aspects of our development that are distinctly biological, like puberty. But the onset of puberty can be affected by environmental factors such as diet and nutrition."

"That's very true," he smiled.

I grinned, feeling good about being able to talk to Carlisle like this. It wasn't that Alice and Edward didn't understand - it was just that, in their own words, they didn't really care.

After that, Carlisle and I fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, I noticed him lean his head back on the couch cushions, his eyes closing a little. He was probably so tired having been up all night, that I just let him be, and after a few more minutes, his breathing changed, and I could tell he was sleeping.

Carefully getting up and trying my hardest not to disturb him, I went to the kitchen to find his phone.

Picking it up, I looked at the last number dialed and called it again.

"Oh, hi," I whispered when the call connected. "I was there earlier with DoctorCarlisle Cullen... I was just calling to see how Edward was."

The nurse assured me there was still no change and that the second something happened, they would contact us.

Setting the phone down, I smiled and headed to the closet at the top of the stairs. There, I found the throw that Carlisle usually kept on the sofa during the winter. I brought it downstairs with me and carefully draped it over a peaceful looking Carlisle. He needed some rest, and knowing that Edward was still as okay as he could be right now, I'd let him sleep.

Settling on the couch next to him, I looked up at the ceiling, my body getting lost to the comfy cushions of the couch, until my eyes lost the battle against my drooping eyelids.

My eyelids fluttered open, and I groaned in annoyance as a wave of déjà vu came over me.

A phone ringing... Carlisle's phone... EDWARD!

Turning slightly, I shook Carlisle's arm gently. "Carlisle... your phone's ringing," I said, and he stirred.

For a moment he sat still, staring down between us. It was then that I realised I'd wrapped myself in the throw, too, and had been sleeping against him. A blush rose, colouring my cheeks, but thankfully Carlisle missed it - suddenly hearing his phone start up again, he jumped up and rushed into the kitchen.

I heard his breathy answer and his short responses before he came back into the living room.

"Looks like Edward is waking up," he told me, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Lets go then!" I grinned, happy my best friend was finally awake.

XxX

When we arrived at the hospital, Edward was agitated, dazed, and confused.

"Dad..." he breathed with relief when Carlisle came through the door. He rushed over to Edward's side to hold his hand. "What happened?" Edward asked quickly as Carlisle pulled a chair closer so he could sit down.

"You had a car accident…" Carlisle explained as Edward looked over his arms and legs.

"How – how did it happen?" Edward asked, clearly shocked by what he saw.

"You don't remember?" Carlisle glanced at me before looking back at Edward a little concerned.

"No… Why can't I remember?!" Edward asked angrily.

Sitting down next to him and Carlisle, I took Edwards hand in mine. "It could be short term amnesia – your body and brain are quite simply in shock, so you're protecting yourself – you'll probably remember soon," I soothed.

"I had a fight with Chelsea…" he began.

As he struggled to piece together what happened next, the doctor came in carrying Edward's notes. He took a look at his observation chart before gesturing Carlisle over to the side. They quickly had a hushed conversation, and the doctor showed Carlisle something before leaving.

I had no idea what had just been said, But Carlisle looked angry about it.

"Dad…?" Edward whispered.

I was just about to leave, sensing this was something very personal, and I shouldn't be around to witness it, when Carlisle spoke.

"You were drinking," he simply said - a little too calmly.

Edward was shaking his head and mumbling.

"You were drunk, and you still got in the car and drove." His tone was unnerving.

"Dad, honestly, I don't…" Edward began, but Carlisle cut him off sharply.

"Don't! You were drunk - why didn't you get a cab?!," Carlisle snapped as he started pacing at the foot of the bed.

It even made me jump a little, and I noticed out the corner of my eye, Edward flinching at his father's voice.

"Dad…" Edward began again, but this time he had no words.

"Just answer me," Carlisle asked in that same angry tone as he stopped pacing and stood staring at Edward. "Did you drink?"

My eyes darted between the two of them as I waited for one of them to speak.

Eventually, Edward swallowed hard and nodded somewhat reluctantly.

Carlisle's eyes closed, and a small humourless laugh escaped before he looked at his son again. "You just sat there and lied to me," he said softly, returning to that tone that had even me on the edge of my seat.

"I… I didn't think I drank that much…"

"Oh, and that's supposed to make it okay, is it?" Carlisle snapped again, and although he obviously wasn't looking for an answer, Edward mumbled a quiet "no" that was quickly spoken over. "I thought I brought you up well – I thought I taught you important lessons! For the first time in twenty one years, Edward, I am actually disappointed in you," he said coldly, and without another word or a look back, Carlisle left the room.

A tear fell down Edward's bruised and swollen cheek as he watched his father leave, and as the door clicked shut, he turned to look at me.

"I just drank. I didn't know or care how much, I just drank until it stopped hurting – and that's all I can remember, I swear to you, Bella," he choked as more tears fell.

I nodded slowly, realisation dawning on me as I blinked repeatedly to pull myself from the feeling of utter bewilderment.

"Please, Bella – go and find him. Talk to him, I need to see him," Edward begged, and I stood, nodding again.

"We'll be back. It might take a while, but we will be back. Get some rest," I urged as I moved to the door, giving him a sympathetic smile before I slipped out.

I had no idea where to start looking. Not only was I unfamiliar with this hospital, I wasn't entirely sure I knew enough about Carlisle to guess his whereabouts. So I tried to think of people in general – where did you go when consumed with grief and heartache?

When I was around thirteen years old, my grandfather - or Papa Caius as I called him - passed away. My dad, Charlie, wasn't a very emotional man and simply paid his respects to his father-in-law, but my mom took it hard, and after the funeral, began attending church.

I was used to her having new hobbies every two months and assumed this might be one of them – I didn't know any better, and for me, I grieved alone in my room reading endless amounts of books and poetry. But she stuck at it for a long time and still occasionally attends.

I remembered her saying that God had helped her understand, listened, and gave no judgement. She found a peace there.

Turning to a sign screwed on the wall by the lifts I was near, I located the hospital chapel and pressed the button to call the lift.

As I approached the stained-glass doors, I wondered idly if Carlisle was the religious type. Edward had never mentioned going to church, though I did recall a photo I had seen of Edward and Alice with their mother Esme when they was being baptised.

I pushed the door open as quietly as I could and peaked through – there, sat at the front, was Carlisle, his head bowed low, palms pressed together, and his lips barely grazed them as they moved. I was going to leave, but his head turned, one eye creeping open, and he sat up when he saw me, inviting me over with a slight nod of the head.

I sat next to him, and he sighed as he looked up at the plain white ceiling. "Was it so terrible of me to react that way?" he asked.

"I don't think it was so terrible… it could have been worse, I suppose."

Carlisle nodded a little before looking at me. "What if – I'd rather go for a walk for a while before I see him again? Clear my head a little."

"I told him we'd be back, I just didn't say when. Do you want me to meet you here later?"

Carlisle shook his head. "If you wouldn't mind, would you stay with me?"

I smiled softly. "I don't mind at all, if that's what you want."

He whispered a thank you before getting up and stepping past me, and I followed him out.

We walked in silence for the most part, until Carlisle explained that he needed to pop into his office across the road. The Queens Medical Centre was also a university hospital, and Carlisle worked there as a professor.

Carlisle's office was rather small, and there wasn't a great deal in it. "Disappointed?" he asked, moving around the desk collecting things as I stood still at the door looking around.

"It's just…"

"Ugly?" he offered, and I nodded as I stepped in further. "I don't spend a lot of time here, or I try not to. I'm either teaching or doing research and marking from home, so it seemed pointless to decorate, so to speak."

"I suppose," I mumbled as I walked to the desk and looked at the few items that sat on it - a lamp, a few pens, and a framed photo of a young Edward and Alice smiling up at the camera.

Turning around to look at his framed certificates on the wall, my elbow bumped into the pile of papers he had stacked on the desk, sending them tumbling to the floor and scattering everywhere.

"Oh gosh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry," I quickly apologised as I bent to pick them up. He was laughing as he knelt down to help me, and from this angle I could see how much Edward looked like his dad.

Picking up a small piece of paper with pink handwriting on, Carlisle groaned as he quickly read it and put it on his desk, standing and muttering something about harassment. As I placed a few papers on his newly formed pile, I glanced at the note and laughed.

"So Professor Cullen has an admirer!" I teased, and he rolled his eyes as he smirked.

"I'm beginning to tire of her little hints and notes attached to her work."

"What not to do to get the professor's attention," I mumbled.

Silence filled the space between us, and I looked round some more as Carlisle moved to take a seat at his desk.

I began watching him out the corner of my eye again – his head was tilted downwards, his eyes closed, and a hand reached to the back of his neck, his fingers working into the soft skin…

"I thought he'd learnt from the past - that losing his mother was enough of a warning," he almost whispered, surprising me.

"Esme – she was killed by a drunk driver?" I guessed. He just stared straight ahead at the floor and answered with a short stiff nod. "Edward told me he just drank, drank until it didn't hurt." I moved across the room and sat on his desk in front of him, and he looked up, resting back. "Maybe, to Edward, drinking connects him to his mother. Losing her at 6 years old must have been such a painful time for him, and now he uses it to feel closer to her. It's probably the strongest memory he has of that time, and maybe in some twisted way he connects more to that pain than any other pain in his life and turns to drink."

Carlisle was shaking his head, but I continued. "I know it doesn't make much sense, and I think that's his problem. Nothing makes sense to him, so he's using drinking the wrong way. Edward doesn't have a good time drinking – I've seen him out in town. When Edward's had a bad day, he drinks. When he argues with Chelsea, he drinks. I think he's confused it all, and it's become his escape."

"You're right – it doesn't make much sense. Where did I go wrong?" he asked, and I took his hand in mine.

"You didn't do anything wrong! You brought him up well – he really is a credit to you. And so much like you! Kind, caring, intelligent, funny, and so thoughtful. I couldn't imagine my life without such a person."

As Carlisle looked deep into my eyes, I swallowed hard. I knew all those things were true of Edward, but had I really been talking about him just then?

Slowly, he took his hand from mine and moved closer, his fingertips brushing the stray hair from my face, until his palm settled on my cheek. I knew it was stupid – it was utterly ridiculous, but being so close to him - it was now i noticed just how beautiful Carlisle smelt. His eyes seemed to sparkle and his lips looked so fine i just wanted to...

Moving forward, I pressed my lips to his.

They quivered as I took his bottom lip between them and pulled myself closer to him. But he didn't respond, and I drew away suddenly. Without looking at him, I quickly tried to get up and leave, embarrassment colouring my cheeks.

"Please Bella…" he breathed as he grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards him.

Slowly, I turned to face him, fisting my hand in his shirt and drawing him closer, pressing my lips to his again.

Only this time he didn't draw away.

He pushed me back to sitting on the desk, his paperwork littering the floor again. But we were far from caring.

But when the ring of his mobile phone filled the room, and he pulled away quickly, both of us panting.

Pulling it from his pocket, he answered. "Alice, baby… it's okay… no, I'm coming now."

As soon as her name left his lips, I drew away and pushed past him.

Oh god, how selfish had I been?!

While one of my best friends lay in hospital, and the other sat somewhere, scared and upset, here I was - making out with their father…

Their father. I had just kissed Carlisle… I… I really just kissed him.

"See you soon," Carlisle finished, ending the call and popping his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. "Alice is home," he said softly, neither of us making eye contact.

I didn't say anything, I just got up and strode to the door, Carlisle close behind me, the paperwork and the kiss forgotten.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**x  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, all credit goes to SM, i am simply playing with her characters :)

**A/N: **Hi guys, i realise its been a while since my last chapter went up, but i've had a lot of personal stuff going off in my life that has obviously impacted my writing time.

things are starting to look up now, so hopefully the next chapter won't take quite as long - but i can't make promises ;-)

Just know that i am 100% committed to writing and finishing this story - it will not go un-finished! Ask my Beta - she knows i'm far too stubborn to let that happen :-P

Which brings me onto the huge shoutout she deserves - Nachos4Children, my beautiful, talented Beta.

Thanks for your support and hard work jelly tot. Love ya x

Any final mistakes on posting are my own

Now - On with the show! Enjoy my lovelies x

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_9 months earlier..._**  
**

Walking towards the tall building surrounded by bodies, I took a deep breath. It was my first day at college - or _University_- as the Brits would say. There were some things I'd have to get used to...

I knew nobody, and I was in a strange town, miles from home – panic began to fill me. This seemed like such a good idea on paper. Clutching my bag tighter to me, I quickly took the steps up to the building, pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

I'd already enrolled, filled out the necessary paperwork, and received my schedule – all I had to do was locate the classroom.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a map I had drawn in a hurry this morning, and tried to follow it. Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult, and I managed to find my way.

The room was beginning to fill up, and I looked around. Dotting the room were semi-circle seating areas with one large desk before them. I took a seat at the remaining empty table and put my bag on the desk before me. It wasn't long before I was joined by people, and thankfully some looked as nervous as me.

Right then, the door shut for the final time, and someone cleared their throat – a small woman with olive skin and long black hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a grey pencil skirt with a white blouse and smiled at the group.

"Welcome! My name is Professor Sue Clearwater, and I will be guiding you through the next three years of Psychology."

There was a mumble around the room before silence fell again.

"Your first assignment is to arrange yourselves into groups of five. I want you all to get to know each other - try and learn at least five facts about the people in your group. You have thirty minutes - that should give you enough time to talk plenty about yourselves!"

The people that had joined me at this table earlier turned in their seats now, and we all smiled nervously at each other, waiting for someone else to go first.

Taking a deep breath, I started the introductions.

"Well… Hi, I'm Bella," I began, and the group visibly relaxed. Well, this was going to be a slow three years if they kept this up. "I'm originally from America, as my accent would suggest." Someone in the group chuckled, and it encouraged me further. "And I was sick of being stuck there."

"Stuck there?!" someone interrupted, clearly taken aback by my statement.

"You have no idea," I sighed. "I just... as much as I love where I grew up - it's beautiful, honestly - I want more than just some 9 to 5 job in the area and to end up with some guy that everyone else feels is right for me. I want to explore the world, visit places I dreamed of, meet the wrong guy a dozen times before I maybe fall in love with the right one. I just want more adventure than home can offer me," I shrugged. "Well, I got some inheritance money from my Grandpa and took the opportunity to explore."

"Wow. So, are you, like, here alone?"

"Yeah - independence, a learning experience - it's pretty scary to be honest."

A few of them nodded and smiled. "I hope you enjoy it," one guy smiled, and I thanked him with a grin of my own. "I'm Benjamin," he said next, which paved the way to introductions to Maggie, Kate, and Stefan.

We chatted idly for the full session, and at the end, Professor Clearwater assigned some reading 'homework' and informed us that not all our classes would be held in here. I groaned a little, causing the others to look at me and making me blush – I'd only just found my way here; I didn't want to be searching all over campus.

Overall, my first day at University wasn't overly exciting, and as I left the building, I was happy to be just going home and sitting to read – even if it was about Psychology.

"Hey, where did you get that top?" someone asked, and I stopped in my tracks. For a moment, I just stared at the girl in disbelief.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks you're a freak," a guy stood behind her said, nudging her playfully.

"I don't think you're a freak," I blurted out, and they both looked at me. My cheeks covered as I tried to recover. "I just... Sorry. Intimidating first day," I admitted, and they smiled warmly at me.

"That's okay. I'm sure we've all experienced it at some point," she comforted.

I liked her already.

"So, where did you get the top?" she asked again, and the guy behind her rolled his eyes. He on the other hand, was irritating me a little.

"Oh, a market in France," I answered, a little timidly. What would they think of me shopping in markets - I certainly didn't want to sound stuck-up. Looking down at my top, I pulled it out a little before dropping it again and smoothing it over my stomach.

"It's gorgeous! I love the bargains you can find in markets. And in France, of all places!" she said excitedly.

"But that's no French accent," the guy added.

"Clearly," I replied, to which he smirked.

"Ignore my brother," the girl smiled, stepping in front of him. "American, right?"

I nodded.

"Where abouts?"

"Oh, Phoenix - in Arizona. But I'm originally from Washington," I replied, shifting my weight to my other foot.

"Oh, we went to Arizona when we were little! Mum and Dad took us on a big holiday, and we drove Route 66. It was so much fun!" she smiled as I nodded. "Oh, and I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen."

She extended a hand toward me and I shook it. "I'm Bella."

"And I'm Edward, her devastatingly handsome twin brother," the guy said, also extending his hand, which also I shook.

Something about the smirk on his face as he said that had me giggling a little, rather than rolling my eyes at him. And he was right – he really was gorgeous. He had spiked bronze hair and green eyes, and a jaw line that was a sharp as a knife.

His sister was just as gorgeous.

Alice was short, like me, and had her brown hair in a short pixie cut. Her eyes were a golden brown though, but still as pretty. She had very petite features – almost fairy like.

I bet they had gorgeous parents, too.

"Hey, what are you up to tonight?" Alice asked.

"Um, just reading," I admitted. It's not like I had made many friends to go out with yet.

"We're meeting some friends for Fresher's week at a bar in town. Why don't you join us? "

"What's...Fresher's week?" I asked, unsure how to answer until I knew what I would be getting myself into.

"Orientation week - there's a Fresher's fair and stuff, but the students just use it to dress up, get drunk, and socialise. In our group, however, we're opting to do it on the quieter side," Alice explained.

I scrunched up my face a little. I didn't much like bars.

"Come on, it'll be great! It's just a quiet bar, and you can get to know some of us. Make a few friends," she prodded.

While the thought of the bar sounded like a nightmare, I was rather intrigued by Alice. I secretly loved how she'd been drawn to my little vintage top that had cost all of five Euros, and she seemed to appreciate its beauty. Just looking at her, I could tell she was a woman of taste - and expensive taste at that, judging by the Chanel blouse and purse. People didn't usually appreciate the way I felt about bargain vintage clothes. I really did like this girl, and she seemed friendly enough. Maybe we could be friends… but I still wasn't so sure about going to a bar with a bunch of strangers.

"See, Ali, you scared her," Edward teased.

Okay, he was really, _really _irritating me now... and I really wanted to prove him wrong.

So I smiled and nodded my acceptance, and she jumped a little, clapping her hands together excitedly.

We swapped phone numbers, and she told me the name of the bar and what time to meet them, and with a quick goodbye, we parted ways.

xXxXx

I'd gone over several outfits, but not one of them felt right. I didn't know what kind of a bar or evening out this would be, and I wanted to look good.

I was beginning to regret the decision and thought about telling her I couldn't make it, after all – a sudden sickness, perhaps? But I knew that wouldn't be believable, and in the end, I'd just end up looking stupid.

So I just tried to keep it simple: a plain-white vest top and a short light blue denim skirt with a pair of kitten heels. I left my long, brown hair down and slightly curled, and added some mascara to my lashes before grabbing my purse and headed out.

I took a taxi to the bar, still not knowing my way around the city of Nottingham, here in the UK.

I had chosen to study here after spending years wanting to travel Europe. I had left school and decided to take a year out of studying to travel with the money I had received from my Grandpa Caius's death. I had spent a few months visiting art galleries in France, churches in Italy, and some time in Poland before coming to start college here in the UK.

When I looked at Universities in England, the obvious stood out to me – Oxford, Cambridge - but not as much as Nottingham seemed to. I couldn't really explain it, but I liked the idea of being in a smaller city with so much rich history. I'd loved it when my grandpa had told me the tale of Robin Hood when I was small. It had seemed like a great idea to come study here.

My dad had been less than enthusiastic about his little girl 'leaving the nest', but my mom was excited for me and playfully jealous. She, too, had always wanted to travel Europe, so I promised she could come and stay soon.

Getting out the cab, I paid the driver and took a deep breath as I looked at the bar – _Cucumara._To be fair, it did look pretty quiet – well, besides the thumping music that I could hear. For a moment, I debated turning back and going home, but someone called my name, and I saw Edward stalking over.

"You made it. This sucks for me – I had ten pounds on you coming up with a sudden illness."

I blushed at his comment. I was glad I hadn't bothered with that excuse then. "So, um... where is everyone?" I asked, looking behind him to a table full of rowdy people. I prayed it wasn't them.

Edward laughed. "Over there," he told me, pointing to the opposite corner where a smaller group of people sat laughing.

"Drink?" he asked, and I nodded. "What would you like?"

I couldn't help the blush that coloured my cheeks.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"I, erm... well, I'm not old enough to drink back home... so I've never really had a drink."

Edward just smirked in that cocky way and nodded. "Do you _want_to try something alcoholic?"

_Well, why waste an opportunity like this?_

I nodded and asked Edward to help me pick something that wasn't too strong. When he first suggested an 'Alcopop', I thought he was talking about a fizzy drink.

He chuckled, his smile stretching to his eyes. "It's not too strong - it is basically like a fizzy drink I guess. It's fruity and just has a hint of vodka in it. Or you can go for a beer, or a shandy - half a beer mixed with some lemonade."

That sounded good to me, so I went for the shandy.

Edward grabbed the attention of the barman and leaned closer to him, ordering loudly, clearly, and slowly. "EIGHT BUDS, A PINT OF SHANDY FOR THE LADY, AND I'LL HAVE A COKE PLEASE MATE."

_'Always buy your own drinks and never let it leave your sight.'_

"I'll help," I offered, my dad's words swimming in the forefront of my always thought it was a drawback having a cop for a dad; I was pretty sure he'd saved my life a few times with his warning words.

Grabbing the drinks for everyone, we silently made our way back to the table where Alice pretty much jumped all over me. I stiffened, slightly in shock, mostly because I didn't know how to respond as she introduced me to the group.

"This is Demetri, Felix, Riley, Bree, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper."

I waved and said 'hi' as I sat down on a stool and listened to them pick their conversations back up. It was mostly stuff I probably wouldn't understand if I tried, and once again, I began to think this was a bad idea. Sure, I wanted to make friends, but this kind of felt like gym class all over again – I wasn't very sporty back in high school and was always kept out of games. Now, I was being kept out of conversations.

As if sensing my boredom, Edward started to throw questions my way. "So what was it like where you grew up?" he asked, standing closer now.

"Oh, well, Phoenix was nice - nicer than Forks. I kind of liked the barren land that surrounded us and the heat. It's nice to just..." I trailed off, shaking my head. Maybe he'd think I was a complete dork.

"It's nice to what?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

"To just... sit in the sunlight, atop a hill somewhere. To close my eyes and listen to nature all around me."

Edward nodded, closing his eyes for a second. "I reckon I could compose to that," he said, opening his eyes and chuckling softly.

My lips curved into a smile. "You're a composer?" I asked, somewhat skeptical.

He took a deep breath and released it almost instantly. "I am. I like to...create." When he spoke those words, he sounded quite...passionate about his work, and I found myself softening a bit towards him. "What are your friends back home like?"

"Well, the kids I went to school with, they're all right, but not really... friends. I mean, I get along with them and everything, but I can't really talk to them."

Edward leaned in closer, so he could whisper in my ear. "I know what you mean - there's only three people here I actually really like."

My eyes widened, and I turned to face him as he straightened, nodding and smirking.

"But I have other friends I'm closer to though - my cousin, Jacob, lives down on a reservation, and when I go there it's nice to hang out with him and his friends. Guys, I get along with - I'm not much of a girl, I guess," I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"I bet you get lots of attention from them," he winked, but I shook my head in embarrassment.

He lost his grin immediately.

"Guys don't really... I mean, I've had boyfriends, but none of them lasted very long."

Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, he whispered down to me again. "I reckon you will here. You are very beautiful, Bella. But don't worry - Uncle Edward is here to protect you."

I smirked, playfully elbowing him off me as he feigned to be more hurt that he actually was, clutching his ribs as we laughed. "Bella can protect herself just fine... but thank you."

Edward nodded once, smiling warmly. "So, what's your favourite movie?"

"You ask a lot of questions," I observed, and he shrugged.

"I'm nosy, much like my mother. Besides, if we're going to be friends, and I hope that we will be, I need to know that you have impeccable taste in films - and music."

"Ok... well... I don't think I have a favourite movie - more like, a bunch of a films that I could watch over and over again." Edward was nodding so I continued. "I like old movies... The Godfather, Meet Me in St. Louis, West Side Story... that type of thing. Harry Potter..."

I was interrupted by his loud laugh, causing me to frown at him.

"Harry Potter?!" he asked, still laughing.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with Harry Potter! it's a fantastic story, filled with great characters played by great actors - what's not to love?!"

He was still chuckling when he replied. "I suppose so."

"Oh, alright then, what's _your_favourite movie then?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm, challenging his to be far better than mine.

But he just shrugged, in that slightly irritating, nonchalant kind of way. "Don't really have one. I tend to watch whatever grabs my eye. But Alice is lying when she says I watch chick flicks with her."

It was then, that Alice turned around, and rolled her eyes. "I have proof that you cried over P.S. I Love You, and don't you forget it," she told him, pointing her index finger at him sternly.

"Yeah, like you and Dad are gonna let me live that one down. Just... don't go spreading the news, okay?"

I was chuckling with Alice, giving Edward a smug look with one eyebrow raised when the guy named Jasper turned to me. "Hey, I knew I recognised you! You're in my psychology class."

"I am?" I asked, unsure if I recognised him.

"Sure - I remember seeing you now. How was your first day?"

And that was how I became a part of the group and conversation.

I didn't get home 'til around 2am, which for me, was rather late on a school night, but I felt good about it, because now, thanks to Edward, Alice, and Jasper, the prospect of being in England for the next three years didn't feel as daunting now.

* * *

**Thoughts? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters are property of SM - she owns most of this. Unfortunately i don't.

**A/N: **Hey guys.

So, i know it's been a while since i updated, but my personal life has been rather hectic. Just know, that i have not given up on this story.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or set notifications for it. I really appreciate it.

If i didn't reply to anybody's reviews, I'm sorry. I'm usually on top of it.

I'd just like to point out, this IS a Carlisle/Bella story, and we will get there, but I'm not one to rush things.

Carlisle does make an appearance in this chapter, but not in the way i suspect most of you would like.

But, i promise fun on the way there

Big love to Nachos4Children, my wonderful Beta for putting up with the crap i send her. Your an angel and help me improve so much x

Any final mistakes upon posting (Like, how it appears on the page) are my fault. Please don't be too rough on me for it

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Sitting at the large desk in the quiet library, I browsed through books and scribbled down notes in my notepad. I'd been in college – wait, Uni – for the better part of a month now, and they didn't let up on the studying. Luckily, Psychology was proving as fascinating as I thought it would be, so I didn't really mind it, and with my new group of friends and 'study buddies,' it wasn't so difficult getting through the days.

When Jasper hissed at me from the other side of the table to get my attention, and I looked up from the page I was reading, placing my index finger on the word I was currently at.

"Who did you pick?" he asked in a whisper.

"Ian Brady. You?"

"Ted Bundy," he replied with a smirk.

"Ahhh, you take care of the American then, and I'll sort out the Brit," I joked. Someone nearby sushed us, and we giggled into a comfortable silence as we continued to study.

Another hour passed between us as we continued to study our psychopaths. Looking into the criminal mind was something that, while it slightly disturbed me what these men did, was a fascinating subject.

Jasper and I spent time putting together profiles on these men - discussing whether we thought they had a behavioral disorder that was often associated with these types of crimes. Then, we had to write up our theories on it all. I was just writing up a conclusion, when Alice fluttered into the library.

"Have you got your outfit for tonight?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you 'no' because I know you can't shout at me in a library," I grinned, and she nudged me as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm more than happy to help you out, Bella," she reminded me for what must have been the twentieth time.

"I know, but… well, what are you wearing?" I asked, referring to her choice of costume for tonight's Halloween party being held by Jasper and his older sister Rosalie.

"Bella, have you ever seen Mean Girls?"

"Yes. I'm not from another planet, Alice-just America."

"Well, it's like Mean Girls rules. And I don't really want to give it away," she told me, glancing at Jasper.

"Okay… well, I'll go shopping once I've finished up here and work on that," I smiled, and she nodded happily.

"Watch her turn up as the monster-bride thing," Edward said from behind us, earning him some annoyed glances at the volume of his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take away your costume choice," I grinned. "Anyway, you know you'd find it sexy, Edward."

"Bella, I already have one sexy vixen, the last thing I need is you teasing me."

I smirked at his remark as I picked my pen up and continued working.

Edward and I seemed to have fallen into the most comfortable of all the friendships. While I found him attractive, and we flirted playfully, I was well aware Edward had a long term girlfriend he was very committed to.

"What are you going as?" I asked him.

"A sex god," he replied with a wink as i mouthed the words along with him.

"Ah, aiming high, then?" I replied as Edward leaned forward and attacked my sides with his long, quick fingers, making me laugh.

When we broke apart, I shook my head and turned to Jasper. "What about you, Jazz?"

"A vampire," he smirked.

Just then, a few of the other friends that I'd met at the bar joined us, and everybody began talking about the party that was happening that night.

Felix was a good looking guy, tall – over six foot – with dark hair and a nice laugh. I liked him, and he always made me blush when he'd compliment me. He scooted closer, and when the group immersed themselves in conversation, he began to talk to me.

"How's Psychology going?" he asked.

"It's good - interesting. How are your courses going? You're studying Modern Languages, right?"

Felix nodded. "I was always good picking up new languages - my dad's work had us moving to lots of countries around the world. I adapted easily."

"Wow, that sounds great. I mean, travelling and learning new languages - it must be fascinating."

Felix smiled. "It has it's perks. Of course, the downside is that I didn't really settle anywhere or make many friends."

"Until now," I pointed out, nudging his knee with mine.

"Until now," he agreed.

"So, what languages have you taken?" I wondered.

"Portuguese, German, and Russian."

I nodded, impressed. "And what does one do with these languages?"

"I want to be a translator. Sounds boring, right?" he asked with a shrug.

"No! Well, I wouldn't say it was my kind of thing, but it's not boring to me," I grinned.

His smile was a shy one. "Listen, are you going with anybody to the party tonight?"

I was slightly taken aback. "Hmmm, no, not really."

"Well... just save a dance for me," he said, standing up and walking away through the maze of shelves.

"Sounds like Bella has a date tonight," Edward teased, making my shade of red even deeper.

"Shut up," I mumbled, making him laugh.

In all honesty, I was embarrassed Edward referred to it as a date. Felix's request to save a dance for him had seemed to come out of nowhere to me. Sure, we'd talked, and he had complimented me before, but I never thought he'd perhaps be interested in a date... but, was it even a date? Just because Edward had called it a date, it didn't mean Felix thought it was one... right?

When I'd finished at the library, I decided to take a trip into town. The University on Shakespeare Street was in Nottingham City Centre, so that made it rather easy to navigate my way around. Each day, I'd been adventuring further into town to get myself familiar with the area, and I'd found this lovely little bookstore.

It was a charity store, where old books were donated and they sold them to make money for the many countries around the world that suffered from poverty. And what could possibly be better than finding some great books and helping charity at the same time? So I headed there first, seeing as it was closer than the costume shop.

The two walls on the opposite sides of the store were lined with books. On my right, they had new books - books that were just released, and at the top end of the store, there were also some records and DVDs. Next to the cashier, were some children's books, some waist-high shelving units with pretty little handmade gifts ran down the middle, and lining the wall on my left were all the old, donated books.

Some were in great condition, but the ones I liked were slightly battered – I always thought it was the sign of a good, well-loved book. In front of the window that was next to me, sat a large brown leather couch, and one end of it was currently occupied by a man who had his blond head buried deep in a large, old text.

Squeezing down the side of the couch, I browsed the section of literary classics, hoping to come across one I hadn't yet bought. I picked out several copies of certain books that had dates pencilled in stating they were from the 1920's, and some of them were earlier than that.

For just a second, I took in the beautiful, musty old smell of the yellowing pages that captivated me.

I was startled though when the man behind me started chuckling, and I snapped the book shut in embarrassment as my cheeks coloured.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about that here – I quite agree, there is something about the smell of books," he said in a comforting, soft voice.

I smiled politely as I pushed it back onto the shelf, and he stood, tucking the now closed book under his arm.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"Do you work here?" I wondered, frowning a little in curiosity. He chuckled again, a deep sound that was somehow still soft and pleasant.

"No, I'm just a customer making conversation," he smiled. His smile reached his eyes, bright blue like the sky on it's clearest day, and they crinkled ever so slightly.

He reminded me somewhat of a college professor, in his smart shirt and jumper combo with grey dress pants and shiny, expensive-looking shoes. I reckoned Alice would appreciate what he was wearing much more than I did. He looked older, too, but… not. He had a wise and intelligent look to him, like he had spent years reading and learning and experiencing, but he still held some kind of youthfulness.

I shook my head, thinking I paid far too much attention to how people looked, and I smiled again. "I'm just… browsing. Not for anything in particular – I think if you look for something specific, you don't find any treasure."

He nodded slightly. "Very true. Well, I shall leave you to your browsing. I hope you find some gold," he winked, and with that, he headed to the cashier.

I grinned as I turned back to the bookshelf, wondering what about a conversation with a stranger had me feeling just slightly warmer inside. Maybe it was because I felt like I belonged in here, and he hadn't made me feel silly for openly sniffing a book.

Just then, I discovered an old copy of King Lear by William Shakespeare which brightened my smile.

XxX

It didn't take me long to find an outfit that was acceptable for tonight's 'Slut Rule' at the Halloween party – it seemed to dominate all the costume shops. Sexy witch, cat, vampire… there were tons of them.

In the end, I went with Sexy Cat and purchased a very small black dress, long black tail, and, of  
course, some ears.

When I got home, I put my book carefully on the shelf and went to the kitchen and poured myself a drink before heading off to the bathroom to start getting ready. When my phone beeped, I jumped to retrieve it, and opened a message from Edward as I strolled around the room.

"_Don't forget the sexy teeth... I'm sure Felix will love them. *wink* E_ x"

Laughing at his absurd comments, I put my phone back down, not even bothering to reply with something that would probably give him an immense amount of satisfaction and glee. Once I was dressed, I arranged my hair into tousled waves that hung loosely and applied some dark eye makeup, completing my look with some whiskers and a cute little pink nose.

After grabbing my purse, I got into the waiting cab and headed off to Jasper and Rosalie's house. Their parents had gone out for the night, and agreed to let them use the house to have a party, as long as they were responsible.

They had decorated the house suitable for the occasion. Orange lights hung in the window, and pumpkins decorated the front lawn. I'd been looking around the neighbourhoods on my way over and from conversations with my group of friends, I gathered England didn't 'celebrate' Halloween quite as much as we did in America. In my neighbourhood, almost every single house was covered in pumpkins and extravagant decorations. Here, however, I was lucky if I saw a house on the street with a single pumpkin, let alone three or four. So I was glad to see Jasper and his sister had decorated well.

Inside was even better – they had used toilet paper to throw around, and it hung off photo frames and light shades, and there were plenty of fake spiders webs and other spooky decorations. They had a good playlist going on that was coming from a laptop set up in the corner connected to a large speaker system.

The house was busy, but it wasn't overcrowded, and I was glad about that. It didn't take me long at all to find them all in the kitchen where Rosalie stood at the island in the middle mixing cocktails.

"Hi Bella!" everyone yelled over the thumping tunes, and i threw them a quick wave.

"Wow, Rose, Mum and Dad will be so proud you learnt how to mix alcohol," Jasper teased his sister. He received her middle finger as his reply.

"Where did you learn that? Do you work at a bar?" I asked her.

"Rock City," she smiled. "But it's only temporary. I managed to get into the army to finish off my mechanics course."

"Wait, so - how old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty. Over here you can join up at sixteen, serve from eighteen, and you can work in a bar from eighteen, too."

Now that made more sense.

"Well, surely they're proud of you for that?" I wondered.

"For joining the army? They were terrified I'd end up serving overseas and dying!" she laughed. "But I think for the most part, they are." I noticed Jasper roll his eyes and smirk at his sister.

Coming over, Edward handed me a drink and gave me a one-armed hug. "Hey! Where's the sexy ex-wife costume?" he asked

"Ah, sorry. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself, so I went for something a lot less slutty," I smirked. When I looked at his outfit though, I couldn't help but laugh. There he stood, in a toga and sandals complete with a gold wreath headpiece.

"I told you I was coming as a sex god," he winked.

It was then, that a tall girl with long and straight light brown hair and almost honey-coloured eyes approached us, hooking her arm into Edward's. "Hey, gorgeous," she said, then kissed him deeply.

When they broke apart, they also broke the slightly awkward silence that had come between us, and Edward introduced her. "Bella, this is my girlfriend, Chelsea – Chelsea, this is Bella."

She smiled politely and said "hi," which I returned. Just then, I felt cool air wash over my neck, and I jumped as Jasper whispered menacingly, "I want to suck your blood."

I pushed him away playfully, laughing at his vampire costume. "That Dracula kind of Transylvanian accent was rubbish," I mocked. He simply tried to bite my neck again, making me scream in mock horror. "I didn't think you vampires liked animal blood," I teased, pointing to my costume.

"Then it's a good job you came as a cat – it'd be nice not to want to kill you all the time," he winked, making me laugh.

Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Chelsea pulling Edward away, and he called goodbye to everyone before adding, "I'll find you later," to me.

When I turned back to the group, I could see Alice roll her eyes. I threw her a questioning look, and she sighed. With her hands, she motioned a fishing reel and pulled it back to herself. "Hooked," she mouthed, and I nodded my understanding. I got the impression Alice didn't like her brother's girlfriend. "Come on – let's get a drink and dance!" she smiled brightly at me, and I thoroughly agreed.

I hadn't had much to drink, but the more I did, the more my head became fuzzy and seemingly distant from my thoughts. Was this what being drunk was like?

I'd never been drunk before, even when I went to the bar with them for Freshers Week, so this was a new experience to me. It didn't seem so bad – I felt myself loosen up a little more with the group, dancing and singing along to tracks that pounded through the rooms and laughing and joking with everyone.

As Alice and I jumped around together to a dance track I'd never heard before, she leaned in close to shout over the music. "Don't you think Jasper looks so hot tonight?!"

"Yeah, I guess he does," I replied, finding him not far away from us, looking over. He smiled when we made eye contact and gave us a showing of his fake fangs.

"I think he likes you," Alice said a bit sullenly, but I laughed at the absurd idea.

"I don't think he does," I told her as his gaze followed Alice - the way her body moved to the music, the way she lifted her arms above her head and dipped her hips to the beat. At one point, his tongue darted out to just lick his lips a tiny bit. He turned away though when Alice looked up at him, watching him with the same intense gaze.

A light flicked on.

"You know what? I'm going to go dance with him," I told her. I didn't miss the flash of disappointment in her eyes. She just shrugged as I left.

As soon as I neared Jasper, he turned to dance with me, and the other girls who had been flirting with him left quickly, shooting a dirty glance my way. "Why isn't Alice coming over?" he asked.

"Why Alice? Got a thing for her blood, too?" I smirked. I couldn't be totally sure, but I thought he was blushing. "Go dance with her! She's been watching you all night."

"Really?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"Go for it. What have you got to lose? You're already dead," I winked, making him laugh.

Jasper drew himself up, making himself taller and his chest stand out more before heading over to dance with her. It didn't take Alice long at all to respond to him.

As I smiled watching them, I felt hands rest on my hips and someone begin to dance with me. Glancing behind, I saw Felix smile down at me. "Come to claim your dance?" I shouted above the heavy beat.

"If that's okay with you?"

Turning around, I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders. "Of course it is," I replied, swaying my hips to the sound of the music.

He moved closer, and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.

I'd kissed guys before – I wasn't a total novice – and so I automatically went to kiss him back. He was a handsome guy, and from the interaction we'd had, I liked him, so what harm could it do?  
Admittedly, the alcohol had probably made me braver, but when I thought about it, if we were to have gone out on an actual date tonight - which I didn't actually class this as - I'd probably still want to kiss him even if I were sober.

Instead, he leaned close to my ear. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me some night?"

Smiling, I nodded my head. "That would be nice," I told him honestly. He grinned, but still didn't kiss me, which made me like him even more. I guess there were still some gentlemen left on this planet.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
